Duman
Duman was a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He was one of the main enemies in Season 4 and the only one to die. Appearance |-|Modern= Duman has pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow around his eyes. He is the most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains. File:~Duman~.jpg |-|Medieval= He wears a dark long tunic under his armour. He wears plain boots, and armored gloves that do not cover his fingers. He has a chest plate on with round shoulder pads, and two slanted belts on. WoBlackCircleMedevial.png Personality Duman appears to be the cockiest of the wizards. When a mission is to be done, he is usually the one to stay behind and defend their position against the Winx and/or Specialists. He is sarcastic, greedy, rude, and always giving pity comments along with baggy remarks. He seems to have a lot of knowledge and experience in magic and life. Pre-Series Centuries ago, planet Earth was protected by the Earth Fairies and there was peace. That is until Duman and his fellow wizards, the Wizards of the Black Circle, discovered a way that allowed immunity to fairy magic. With this, they began hunting down all Earth Fairies, stealing their magic by stripping them of their wings. After finishing the hunt, he helped his group seal the fairies in their own castle, and destroying all the keys that were used to enter it. Believing that their quest was finished, they remained in absence. With much luck the last Earth fairy was too young to reveal her powers. At least until she was old enough that her powers began to surface, Duman and the wizards felt this power resurfacing and began their hunt for her. Series Season 4 Duman is first introduced in the first episode of Season 4 when Bloom finds a portrait of the Black Circle at Alfea. They eventually come to the school in order to steal Bloom's power, believing her to be the last fairy on Earth. Realizing they were mistaken, Duman and the other Wizards travel to Earth and discover Roxy and the White Circle, attempting to take both, but overall failing at their attempts against the Winx and Specialists. Duman is defeated once by Flora when he was flying in the form of a bird on a building covered with fire, which the Winx were saving. Flora casts a spell on Duman which resulted in Duman's defeat due to the spell hitting him in the heart. Another attempt was made to take the White Circle from a virtual world Tecna created. Duman was to stay behind and guard the apartment but was defeated and captured by Helia. After the Winx and Wizards escape the virtual world, Duman has escaped. In a previous episode, he also revealed to the Wizards Mitzi's anger toward the Winx to give them the idea to give them powers. By the time the Black Circle returns, Duman has fallen ill because his powers have become unstable. The Winx escort the Black Circle to Sibylla, the fairy of justice. Sibylla's fairies look after Duman for a while but are unable to cure his illness. Nabu decides to make an attempt to cure Duman's illness while the Winx take the other three wizards to Tir Nan Og, and realizes that Sibylla's fairies were unable to cure Duman because they failed to realize what caused the illness in the first place. However, Duman transforms into a monster and attacks the Specialists, and flies off after capturing Nabu. After Riven manages to help Nabu free himself, Duman prepares to fight the Specialists in the Gardenia park. Nabu still offers to help him, telling him that if his powers are not stabilized he will die. However, Duman refuses to accept his help and ends up revealing the Black Circle's plan for sealing away the Earth Fairies. After a short fight, Duman is defeated by Nabu, who traps him in a magic sphere and destroys him. Games Magic of Believix He appears as an obstacle course for each levels in the game. Once the player shoots him with a spell, he disappears. Winx Bloomix Quest He appears in the portrait of the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Hall of Enchantments. Magical Abilities Duman is the Wizard of Shapeshift as such, he can transform into any substance (such as liquid), animals and human beings (such as Klaus). He usually spies on the Winx in the bird form. Shapeshifting into terrifying animals is his main usage of his powers and often as a scare tactic. His main tactic is to confuse his enemies and attack when they lower their guard. Like his fellow brethren, his main source of power is the lack of belief in magic and Fairies. His powers are derived from the negative belief in magic which serves as his fuel and weakens fairy magic. Duman may know some basic, first-level spells that all wizards can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. Duman is also able to teleport and even shatter glass. With Mitzi and her friends Duman imbued them with his powers. Because of his ability to transform into any animal (even mythological ones) he has keen animal senses and extremely strong hearing. Able to sense Kiko and the Fairy Pets movement when they were trying to escape. However, it is shown that his powers were unstable and caused insanity which led him to wreak havoc that ended in his ultimate demise. Known Transformations *Wolf *Bear *Minotaur *Hawk *Cobra *Saber-tooth Tiger *Gargoyle *Brandon *Riven *Helia *Klaus *Artu Trivia *Duman's name could come from the word "demon", which is the name for evil supernatural creatures occurring in many legends, religions, and folklores. *Duman's name could also be a tribute to the demon named Dumain from the American TV serial Charmed, who was the last demon ever vanquished by The Charmed Ones before the end of the series, similarly to how Duman was the last enemy defeated by Nabu before he went into a coma-like state (as well as Duman being the last demonic character to be destroyed, preceded by Darkar and Valtor, as both Duman and Valtor took a demon form for their final battles). *He is the only one of the fairy hunters who died. **However, there is some debate as to whether or not Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were killed when they fell into a crevice or survived and remain frozen forever at the bottom of it. *Duman's voice actor, Josh Keaton, was also the voice of Valtor and Oritel in the Nickelodeon version. *In the Cinélume version, Duman is the only major villain to not be frozen at one point. Darkar was briefly frozen by the Trix during their battle at the end of Season 2; The Trix and Valtor were frozen in the Omega Dimension at the beginning of Season 3; and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen by the Winx at the end of Season 4 before they fall into a crevice. *Duman is the only major antagonist to be killed by a male character: **Darkar was killed by the Winx. **Valtor by Bloom. **Mandragora by Bloom. **The Ancient Witches are killed by the Winx. **Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were frozen in the Omega dimension by the Winx and Nebula with possible death. **Tritannus was defeated by Bloom and banished to Oblivion. **The Trix were imprisoned in Limbo. **Kalshara was killed by falling into the Wild Magic source. *His snake form looks similar to that of Darkar. *Since the Season 4 comics take place after the events of Season 4 in the animated series, Duman is the only member of the Wizards of the Black Circle who does not appear outside of Issue 68, as it was a retelling and Issue 133 as a flashback. Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Games Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)